Haman Karn
Haman Karn was the Fifth Admiral in the Imperial Military. She was a key figure in the conflict between the Free Colony League and the Empire. Background Early Life Haman was born and raised on Volk and was the daughter of a high ranking Confederate Admiral and landowner. Although the colony struggled economically, her family found themselves to be quite wealthy. As a Confederate Admiral, Haman's father commanded a large force, and due to the Confederate policy of financing their own forces, his fleet was among the the best. Haman's father trained her how to pilot starfighters, and enlisted her in Confederate training programs. Haman proved herself to be quite the capable pilot and leader. Even at a young age, Haman was very ambitious. Eventually Haman discovered that she had psychic abilities and the power of suggestion. She quickly mastered her ability and used it to her advantage. She saw that Volk was struggling economically and that political unrest within the colony was on the rise. With the "People's Empire" party gaining momentum, Haman saw an opportunity to ally herself with the party leader, a man they called the Emperor. Eventually, the party's rebellion was successful, and the Emperor took his place as the leader of Volk. During the PE party's march on the Governors complex, Haman's parents mysteriously disappeared. Suddenly, Haman was in possession of great wealth in and as the only heir to her father's fortune. Using her newly acquired capital, she enlisted her father's forces in the name of the newly formed Volk Empire. Her command of said forces impressed the Emperor, who saw Haman as one of her most important allies. Haman quickly became a confidant of the Emperor, who in turn promoted her to the position of the Fifth Admiral. Haman was disappointed at not being given the position as one of the Four Grand Admirals, however the Emperor claimed that despite her ability, she was too young to be given that level of responsibility. This angered Haman, but she never made these feelings public. Imperial Period Haman took her fathers fleet and used it to decimate the remaining Confederate forces. She was one of the more effective Admirals due to her tactical strength and ace piloting. After the inclusion of Mechamon into the Imperial Feet, Haman's piloting skills were enhanced by their innate abilities. Haman soon became feared as one of the most deadly in Lactea. Lactea Conflict As one of the Eight Admirals, Haman was responsible for the protection of one of the Eight Colonies. During the war, she was a major participant in the battle for the Fifth Colony, where she and her fleet were defeated by The Protagonist. Personality and Abilities Haman was a cold and calculating individual. Rarely expressing emotions, she came off as an unflappable commander who had little weakness. It is debatable whether or not she experienced grief when her comrades were lost in battle. She was also ruthless in battle, and exterminated her her opponents with ease. Her ambitious tendencies lead some to believe that she desired to take the Emperor's place, causing her relationship with the other Imperial Admirals to be strained. Although she was very stoic, she did succeed in commanding the loyalty of her subordinates. Whether this was due to her psychic abilities is uncertain. Haman's psychic power allowed her to interface with powerful Mechamon, and granted her heightened awareness, foresight, and enhanced reflexes on the battlefield. There are also reports by soldiers claiming they have heard Haman's voice in their heads during battle.